1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming an article of manufacture that is an explosives testing standard that may be molded variously to achieve different sizes and configurations while having uniform texture and predetermined density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art reveals relatively little attention toward construction of testing standards to evaluate the penetration of shaped charge jets into porous rock as would be characteristic of oil well perforators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,941 relates to measuring of the fracture toughness of rock in a simulated environment wherein a rock specimen is pressurized internally while simultaneously exerting increasing external horizontal stress. This is a destructive testing procedure which is effected to derive data relative to the actual rock while the environment is that which is simulated. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,739 relates to a zircon refractory including granular zircon and an organic binder that has been shaped and fired as desired. The zircon is shaped under considerable pressure and then fired at very high temperatures in order to form a stable refractory material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,249 relates to the use of zircon sand and a suitable binder to form cores for molds. The binder material may be an organic material such as flour and dextrine mixed with water to provide sufficient plasticity and binding strength for the zircon sand to hold its shape. U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,397 relates to a method for forming a test specimen of standardized type as compacted in a cylindrical mold to form a solid of particular hardness characteristics. In this case, the compacted material undergoing compression is also the material that is being tested for certain green characteristics such as strength, deformation and permeability.